Best Day of My Life
by Sophie Wells
Summary: It was just another day that started out like any other. Well, at least that was what Nate thought, until he meets her. She was definetly not the usual type. Nalex/Nelena oneshot, kind of based on Jesse McCartney's song.


**A/N: Hey, it's me again. Second Nalex. I just couldn't help it; they are soooo adorable :) and some days ago I was listening to this song and I felt that it was just so Nalex, so I started to write this one shot. In my head, the idea was so much better but anyways, I wanted you to read it (if someone read it, lol).**  
**Don't forget that I'm not english or british or autralian. In fact, my native language is spanish so, sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.**

The alarm clock broke the silence that overran the room. It was a large and luminous room, with the walls painted in soft colors and with sophisticated furniture. In the core of the room was a bed, where a good-looking boy was sleeping deeply, without any intentions of waking up.

The bothersome sound of the alarm stopped from a moment to another to then start to ring even more powerfully.

Nate Gray groaned as he put the pillow over his curly and —at that moment— uncombed head and tried to sleep again but even the attempt was useless. He was already awake.

Nate took a look at the clock on his bedside table to then let out a sigh when noticed that it was around half past ten.

It was late. Again.

He got up swiftly from the bed and went downstairs to his kitchen to prepare a rapid-breakfast coffee. Then Nate ran upstairs once again to tidy himself up. He grabbed a pair of jeans off his room's floor and gulped his daily quart of caffeine to wake his mind up and start his day, which was all about meetings, recording sessions, screaming fans and press conferences.

Just another boring, usual and same old same day in the Nate Gray's boring life.

He sighed when he thought about that, and zoned out as he exited his house. Of course his life was not usual, and was all he once ever dreamt about: he had his dream job, the acknowledgement he always wanted, the fame... and the best of all was that he had that with his brothers; but it was just... boring. Well, not boring either. He had not the correct definition. His life was... routine. Yes, that could be. Routine.

It was always the same since they came back from their second World Tour, which was completely successful. It was like nothing excited him after all that he had lived in those five years. He felt unappreciative because, in fact, he had it all. He had everything he ever wanted, but it was like... it was not enough.

Nate got into his black and elegant Mustang and made his way towards the studio that was only ten blocks far from his house. He parked in his reserved place, in front of the enormous building and got out of his car. He put his sun-glasses on and started to cross the street, trying not to be recognized by anyone.

He walked through the glass and big doors of the studio as he nodded at the receptionist, who gave him a flirtatious smile. Nate smirked slightly and he made his way towards the elevators. As soon as the elevator's doors were opened, in the twinkling of an eye, someone tried to scoot and crashed into Nate, knocking him down. Literally.

Nate blinked several times, confused, and raised his head to see who was the fathead that was over him, ready to make a fuss.

But instead, Nate only could gasp and stare at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

Her face was perfect; her eyes were blackish, with chocolate flashes that made them sparkled in a way Nate considered captivating. The girl's features were soft and sweet, but also frisky and naughty. The little and lovely nose of the girl in combination of her pinky cheeks, made Nate feel tenderness. Her wavy shining hair was dark brown and had a strong and delectable scent. And out of question was her body; he could feel every single part of it over him and it was _amazing_. So _damn_ amazing.

Nate had never felt that way. With anybody. He had never felt that incredible feeling that made him want to stay that way forever. He had never felt that necessity of kiss someone that bad and runaway with her in his arms. He had never felt that weakness —and also happiness— while looking into someone's eyes.

How could a girl made him feel _that_ much without even know her name or her personality or... well, without even _know _her at all?

Nate's heart was beating so fast. And his head was spinning around. And his breath was heavy. But the girl, he noticed, was in the same status as him. Plus, she was so ablush and her hands —that were placed on Nate's chest— were shaking slightly.

Nate couldn't help but smile. He was about to say something, but a yell stopped him.

"You!" Nate and the colleen turned their heads at the sound, to see two big men running towards them, through the long hallway. "Don't dare to move!"

"Oh, shit!" the girl muttered, standing up and watching the two guys, that were getting closer and closer to her, with a mix of anger and horror. "Stupid guards."

Nate stood up rapidly and scanned her from head to feet. That was when he noticed she was not the usual type. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans, a white ruffled shirt, red Prada boots and a cowboy hat.

She glanced him again, and their eyes locked. She stopped breathing, he zoned out. But it was just a second, because the security men were getting closer. And she reacted.

She flashed a smile and started to run towards the entrance door.

Nate just stood there, smiling dreamily, until he realized what was happening. "What...?" Nate whispered to himself, alarmed. "Wait!" he yelled, but it was useless because the girl had already gone.

Without thinking, Nate ran behind her. He opened the entrance door and scanned the street and its surroundings.

But they were deserted.

* * *

Nate flopped on an armchair that was in the recording room. His two brothers, Jason and Shane, and Shane's girlfriend, Mitchie, looked at him with a reproaching look on their faces.

"Where have you been all the morning?" Shane asked, mad. "We supposed to meet here an hour ago!"

"I know."

"What's wrong with you, Nate?" Jason said, confused. "It's been a long time since you seem truly excited for something. Did you forget that being rockstars was your idea? You can't keep acting in this irresponsible way."

"I know."

"Look, we know something is going on with you and if you are feeling bad or anything, you can tell us, we're your brothers."

"I know."

They looked at him confused after hear his repetition. "So, if you know it, why don't you tell us and stop acting like... a zombie?"

He lifted his eyes to look at them and sighed. "It's... complicated."

"Go on," insisted Shane, impatiently. Nate glared him. "Sorry."

"Well, I felt... strange, you know. Like something was missing; I felt _empty_."

"Why are you talking in past?" asked Mitchie, bewildered.

"Because that _is _past. Well, it _was_ past," he replied, sighing sadly. "I met a girl..."

"That's great!" smiled Jason, happily.

"No, it's not great," he snorted. "When I said _I met a girl,_ it isn't exactly like that. I did not meet her. She crashed into me, today. And it felt... amazing, you know? She was beautiful, but then she had to go. Well, the security men were following her so she had to run away... I couldn't ask her name, or her number. And I know it's wierd because they were just two seconds that I saw her but..."

"Aw, that is sooooo romantic!" shrieked Mitchie, interrupting him. "It's similar to our story!" she said to Shane, who nodded.

"Yeah, but you two were in a camp. If I have to start looking for her, it will take me all my life. New York is one of the biggest cities in the world."

They all stayed in silence for some minutes. Then, Shane clapped his hands and, showing the same sensibility as a portable firearm, suggested to start recording the songs because they were too lagged. Nate, Jason and Mitchie agreed with him before his girlfriend and his older brother gave him reproaching glares.

After almost two hours of recording, making some modifications and trying —uselessly— to cheer Nate up because he was like a total _emo_, they decided to end the session for that day.

As Shane —holding hands with Mitchie—, Jason and a depressive Nate were approaching the elevators, they heard an acute shout coming from the other side of the hallway. They turned around to where the sound came from but there was nothing. Jason pressed the buttom as he shrugged. The three brothers and Mitchie entered the elevator and the doors were about to close but then, hasty steps were heard.

"Stop them! Stop the doors!" a voice shouted, gasping.

And Nate acknowledged the voice —even if he only had heard it once— and he made his way through his brothers, pushing them, and held back the doors.

"What the hell...?" began Shane, confused, rubbing the arm that his brother had putted in his attempt to keep the doors open. But he interrupted himself to see the beautiful girl, who was leaned against the elevator's wall, panting.

Shane, Jason and Mitchie glanced Nate, asking with their eyes if that girl was the one he had talked about before, but he just didn't notice them.

Nate was staring deeply at _her_, not believing his own eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she said, recovering her breath. "I actually thought they would...!" she didn't go on. She had found Nate's eyes. "You..." she whispered, outlining a smile. He smiled her back, forgetting the fact that Jason, Shane and Mitchie were watching them with expectancy. "I mean..." the girl shook her head, trying to focus. "Hey, it's you again. Sorry about this morning... eh..."

"Nate. Nate Gray," he quipped. "And you are...?"

"Alex Russo," she grinned, shaking his hand. Both of them felt _that_ again; that sparkle, that... connection, that kind of... gravity. Alex smirked. "Sorry again, Nate. And thank you for... you know, keep the doors open."

"Don't worry, it was nothing."

They stared and smiled at each other again, completely outside of the fact that they were not the only ones at the elevator, until Jason cleared his throat, startling the two of them.

Right then, Alex noticed the two boys and the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he introduced himself. "And these are, Shane and..."

"I'm Mitchie!" she grinned, hugging a surprised Alex, excitedly. "It's great to meet Nate's mystery girl!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, confused, and turned her eyes to Nate, who was staring at his feet, embarrassed. Alex smiled and looked at Mitchie and the two brothers again. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can I ask you something?" inquired Shane. Alex nodded. "Why were you running from the security?"

"Oh, those screwed guys," she said, frowning. "It's not allowed to seep here. And I did it. Twice."

"But why?" asked Jason, confused. "You're not a stalker or a crazy fan girl, are you?"

"Of course not!" Alex snorted, amused. It was like she didn't see herself being such a thing. "I'm not very supporter of this record label, you know... It's too pop-ish and comercial for me."

"Really?" said Mitchie, amused. She liked that girl, she was so outgoing and disinterested. She was perfect for Nate. "But if you think that, what are you doing here?"

"It's kinda foolish," Alex said. "Tomorrow's Harper's eighteen birthday. She is my best friend and she is so creative and original, you know? The thing is that for my birthdays, she always has something amazing for me. That makes me feel guilty because I don't exert myself for her presents... Anyways, yesterday crossed my mind the idea of getting the signature of her favorite band, the three-something, I don't know..."

"_Connect Three_, maybe?" suggested Nate, smiling slightly. He could not believe she was looking for him and she didn't know it.

"That's it!" Alex exclaimed, triumphant. "The thing is... I've been trying to find them the whole day and I couldn't..."

Nate, Shane, Jason and Mitchie grinned. "Well, I think you found them," Jason said, chuckling.

"Really? But the only ones I met were..." she stopped and looked at them, gingerly. "... you." she finished, in a lower tone. She slapped her forhead. "Oh my God, you are_ Connect Three_, aren't you?"

They all nodded. "Nice to meet you?" she smiled, innocently, as if she was trying not to be more in trouble.

"Don't worry, it's great to meet someone who doesn't shriek when meets us," Shane teased, as the doors of the elevator opened and he started to walk off. Jason and Mitchie followed him. Alex was about to do the same thing as them, but then stared at Nate, who was standing next to her, looking uneasy and unsure.

"You okay?" she asked, more concerned than she expected to feel.

Nated seemed to doubt. He wanted to say and do so many things with her that he couldn't even speak. But, first of all, he wanted her number.

"Yeah, it's just..." he began, nervously. She looked at him, hopefully. "Would you...?"

"Ha, I got you!" a man appeared from nowhere and tried to reach Alex, but Nate stopped him. Obviously, he was one of the security men that were chasing her before.

"Oh, come on!" she said as she stamped the floor with her foot, angrily. "Can't you see that we are talking?!"

"Can't you see that you can't be here? I'm going to call the..."

"She is with me," interrupted Nate, irritated too. Unconsciously he took Alex's hand and interwined his fingers with hers. "She did not know that she should have told me she would be visiting me."

"But..." the man started, angry too.

"She's sorry," Nate said determined, with a tone that didn't allow replies. The man glared them, irate, and walked away, muttering things against them. Nate sighed, turning his attention back to Alex, who was staring at their interwined hands; he blushed, but didn't remove the contact.

"You were saying...?" Alex fixed him with a gaze as they walked off the elevator and reached Mitchie, Jason and Shane, that were waiting for them near the entrance door.

"Um..., nothing. Nothing at all," he said, cowering.

Nate and Alex arrived where the other three were. Mitchie, Jason and Shane noticed the handgrip, but they didn't say anything; they just smiled. The five of them started talking for a while when Alex realized the time it was.

"Sorry guys, I better go. My parents will freak out if they notice that I held up my duty at the Waverly's so..."

Nate started to get desperated as Jason —who was the last to sign the posters and everything for that Harper girl— wrote his dedicatory.

"Thank you guys so much!" Alex said, smiling widely. "Haper will totally freak out!"

"Your welcome," Shane said as he chuckled, downplaying it.

Alex smiled and said goodbye to them, closing the the door behind her. Nate wanted to punch himself. He didn't dare to ask her number, she kind of intimidated him. Plus, she left word that she did not like _pop-ish _music. And he played it, he was a _pop-ish_ guy, so... why would she even _want_ to give him her number?

"Please, tell me that your expression is because you want to go to the bathroom," pleaded Shane, kind of tired of his attitude.

"Well..." he began.

"Nate!" exclaimed Mitchie, Shane and Jason at the same time, incensed. "Why didn't you ask her, her number?"

Nate bit his lip, regretting it once again.

"Look, she dropped one of the posters! Take it, give it to her and invite her on a date... go, go, go _right now_!" Mitchie yelled, pushing him to the entrance.

Nate did not think it twice. He took the poster from the floor and ran as swiftly as he could after her. She was already into a bus when he reached her.

Alex noticed him and the poster in his hands and smiled naughtinessly. "Look the back of the poster," she modulated, without saying it out loud.

Nate frowned, confused, but did what she said. It was a poster of his, but when he turned it around, he read _Alex Russo_ and an ensemble of numbers. He lifted his gaze and found her sexy smile.

The bus started as Alex winked at Nate, leaving him with a huge smile on his face. And a feeling came over him. The feeling that he was going to be a different man.

But one thing was for sure. Nate had had the best day of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it's not my best one shot... ****Please, reviews!**


End file.
